


Kuruma yori jitensha

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Challenges, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Todo esto, Daito-san.” le dijo, con voz seria. “Está hecho con fin puramente científico. Quiero mostrarte que tengo razón cuando digo que la bicicleta es... limitante.”
Relationships: Daito Shunsuke/Yamamoto Yuusuke





	Kuruma yori jitensha

**Kuruma yori jitensha**

**(La bicicleta es mejor del coche)**

Cada vez en que Yusuke había insistido, diciéndole que había miles cosas que se podían hacer con un coche en vez que con una bicicleta, Shunsuke nunca le había prestado demasiada atención.

Por otra parte, sabía que aversión su novio sintiera por su pasión, y nunca se había preocupado de esa.

Ignoraba sus esporádicas laméntelas, fingía de estar de acuerdo y seguía haciendo como creía.

En ese momento, entonces, aun no fuera dispuesto a admitirlo, pensaba que Yusuke tuviera sus buenas razones para defender las comodidades del coche.

Habían pasado el día en Osaka, y en la tarde se habían salido para volver en Tokyo, cuando el menor lo había convencido a pararse en un área de descanso deserto.

Shunsuke no había entendido lo que se había metido en la cabeza hasta que, con un movimiento agile, Yusuke se había movido encima a él, inclinándose para alcanzar la palanca para reclinar el asiento.

“Yu, que diablo...” el mayor había empezado a lamentarse, antes que el menor lo callara con los labios en los suyos.

Separándose, después pocos segundos, le sonrió y empezó lentamente a deshacer su cinturón, cada movimiento estudiado.

“Todo esto, Daito-san.” le dijo, con voz seria. “Está hecho con fin puramente científico. Quiero mostrarte que tengo razón cuando digo que la bicicleta es... _limitante._ ” se mordió un labio, tratando con dificultad de liberarse de sus pantalones. “Pero, te ruego, siéntete libre de sorprenderme y mostrarme cómo podríamos hacer esto” se movió en adelante, sintiendo la polla del mayor empujar contra sí mismo. “en tu viejo pedazo de chatarra.”

Shunsuke podría tranquilamente haber aceptado el desafío y admitir de haberse equivocado, pero no le gustaba el aire condescendiente en la cara de Yusuke, pues eligió de luchar para su tesis.

O, al menos, de no dejar pasivamente que el otro hiciera lo que quería con él.

“Ni siquiera tu amado, viejo coche me parece el máximo de la comodidad, ¿no?” lo provocó, alzándose y llevando una mano a su cadera, apretándola, mientras la libre se movía más bajo para prepararlo rápido. “Es un poco estrecha, me parece. Y entonces arriesgamos de hacernos daño, ¿verdad?” le dijo, y después un poco empujó dentro de él con un movimiento rudo, apretándolo contra el volante.

Yusuke se mordió un labio, su respiración pesante, antes de mirarlo con el mismo aire de desafío y esforzándose de sonreírle.

“Nada que no se pueda resolver llevando un banal cojín. En tu bicicleta habríamos acabado ya al suelo hace tiempo.”

Shunsuke no puso evitar de reír, cabeceando.

“Nunca te he pedido de tener sexo sobre la bicicleta. Admito que no sería fácil. Ni posible, creo.”

No dejó al menor tiempo de contestar y se movió de vuelta dentro de él, y otra vez y otra vez, viendo la muerte de mil gritos en sus labios, viéndolo tratar de desahogar de alguna manera el placer que estaba sintiendo y ser sorprendido cada vez del empujón siguiente, por nada ayudado de la mano del mayor en su erección, movida demasiado rápida, tanto que Shunsuke tuvo miedo de verlo explosionar para la frustración.

Se apresuró a dejarlo llegar al orgasmo y tras hizo lo mismo, poco cómodo en el sitio donde estaban, y cuando ambos hubieron recuperado su respiración y se fueron vestidos volvieron a conducir, como si nada hubiera pasado.

“¿Pues?” Yusuke preguntó tras algunos minutos, girándose hacia él con aire victorioso.

“Pues nada.” contestó el mayor. “No has probado nada, me parecía ya obvio que el coche fuera mejor por algo así que la bicicleta.” suspiró, cabeceando. “Pero es verdad que no tengo que ir a ninguna parte para haberte así, ¿no?”

Esperó una respuesta que no vino, y cuando se giró vio Yusuke abandonado en el asiento del coche, los brazos cruzados y una expresión irritada.

Habría podido fácilmente ensañarse, pero se lo remitió.

Podía seguir con su firme batalla en defesa del coche, si quería.

Esa vez, a Shunsuke le había sido decididamente bien.


End file.
